


A nyuszi és a pillangó

by blu_rin



Category: Ari (Band), Jrock
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Shyness
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: Lyoka már egy ideje vonzódik a másik gitáros, Ran iránt, azonban a világ minden kincséért sem lépne felé. Aztán egy újdonsült nyelvpiercing, egy kiskedvenc és egy kotnyeles basszusgitáros kombinációja végül úgy tűnik, megteszi a hatását.





	A nyuszi és a pillangó

**Author's Note:**

> Már egy ideje terveztem velük ficet, csak nem tudtam, milyen hosszúságban lenne érdemes belevágni. Aztán egy kellemes Twitterezős délután keretében rátaláltam arra a furitsuke videóra, ami anno a páros létrejöttéhez vezetett a buksimban, egy kis agyalás után pedig megszületett a fejemben a fic gondolata, amiben Lyoka Instája, Ran nyelvpiercingje és Maya fudanshi illatot magukkal hordozó tweetjei segítettek.

_Szociális pillangó._ Lyoka már párszor hallotta ezt a kifejezést, ám a jelentésével korántsem volt tisztában, így nem is szánt időt a kutatásra. Persze nem rá használták, az örökké szótlan, magának való gitárosra, aki minden szabadidejét a bolyhos kis nyuszijára áldozta. Egyszerűen néha kihallotta egy-egy beszélgetésből, az agya elraktározta, aztán néha elővette. Azonban az utóbbi időben mintha kissé többször ugrott volna be a gondolatai közé a dolog.  
Igazából igencsak ártatlan helyzetek voltak ezek. Többnyire a másik gitárost, Rant figyelte. Az alacsony férfi mindenkire szívből jövő mosolyt villantott, ha ismerte az illetőt, ha nem, aztán már röppent is a következő emberre. Ran külső szemmel úgy tűnt, egyből elbűvöli a másikat, ám mielőtt komolyabb beszélgetés kezdődött volna, továbbugrott. Személyesen… Nos, személyesen Lyoka nem tudta őt hová tenni. Talán csak túlzásnak érezte, de mintha Ran mosolya az ő irányába lett volna a legszélesebb, a nevetései a legőszintébbek, ami végtelenül zavarba hozta.  
Aztán egyik nap valami különöst vett észre a viselkedésében. Először Kazuhához lépett, és kinyújtotta a nyelvét, amiért egy finom vállba veregetést zsebelt be, aztán azzal a lendülettel pattant a rúzsát igazgató Mayához és a sajátját épp elkenő Daikihoz, majd nekik is megmutatta a nyelvét. A két srác meglehetősen hasonló lelkesedéssel fogadta a gesztust, mint Kazuha, a telefonjából néha-néha felpillantgató Lyoka pedig nem igazán értette a jelenetet. Még épp el tudta küldeni az SMS-t az édesanyjának, amikor Ran elé pattant. Az már mellékes, hogy a telefonjával nem találta el elsőre a zsebét, viszont a zavara még inkább a tetőfokára hágott, ahogy a gitáros rá is kinyújtotta a nyelvét. Egy apró fémgömb ékeskedett rajta, Lyoka pedig úgy érezte, hogy a ruháján lévő laza, nyitott gallér fojtogatni kezdi őt, és valaki bizony kikapcsolta a légkondit az öltözőben, ugyanis pokoli hőség lett rajta úrrá.  
– Mit szólsz?  
Ran mosolya betöltötte az egész látóterét, és alig bírt bármit is kinyögni.  
– Jól áll – préselte ki végül magából, aztán a másik gitáros elégedetten lehuppant a tükör elé, és berakta a kontaktlencséit.  
Lyoka érezte, ahogy egy kéz nehezedik vállára, mire egyből összerezzent. De csak Maya húzott oda mellé egy széket, és egy sunyi mosollyal az ajkain helyet foglalt.  
– Most már Daiki is tudja, hogy bele vagy zúgva – mormolta. Lyoka legszívesebben ellenőrizte volna a légkondit, de az még az ő méretéhez képest is túl magasan volt.  
– Elmondtad neki? – bökte oda a basszerosnak, aki halkan felnevetett.  
– Ő kérdezett rá. Idézem: van valami oka annak, hogy Lyoka úgy néz Ranra, mint aki mindjárt elájul?  
Ezek szerint semmi baj nem volt sem a gallérjával, sem a légkondival.  
– És te elmondtad, mi? – fordította el a fejét Mayától.  
– Meg ne sértődj itt nekem! De úgy néztél ki, mint aki szívesen kipróbálná, mit tud az a piercing smárolás közben. Sőt, van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem csak úgy szeretnél összeismerkedni Ran nyelvével – duruzsolta.  
Lyoka visszafordította a fejét, és már felkészült, hogy szembetalálkozzon a basszeros elégedett mosolyával, ahogy meglátta az orcáit borító pírt.  
– Maya, néha olyan… Közönséges tudsz lenni – bökte ki végül.  
A férfi felnevetett.  
– Csak segíteni szeretnék, ne fújd fel ennyire! – vágta finoman hátba a gitárost, majd felpattant, és visszatért Daiki mellé. Még váltottak egy pár szót a dobossal, miközben Lyoka szerint meglehetősen sokszor pillantottak először rá, aztán Ranra, vagy épp fordítva, majd Kazuha kiadta a parancsot, hogy igyekezniük kell a színpadra.  
Csodálatos koncert volt. Lyoka legalábbis mindig így gondolta, miután az öltözőben a sminkjét lemosva visszagondolt, milyen fantasztikus is volt a színpadon állni a közönség előtt, hallani a számtalan örömteli sikolyt, figyelni a boldogságtól kipirult arcokat. Aztán Ran arcát. Azt az édes mosolyt, ahogy a kicsi teljes szívét beleadta a színpadon való mozgásba. Bár Lyoka ilyenkor legszívesebben megcsókolta volna azokat a vékony ajkakat, mégsem tette. Belefért volna a fanservice-be, azonban ő nem ilyen keretek között képzelte volna el az első csókját Rannal. Igazából nem voltak sem elképzelései, sem elvárásai. Egyszerűen csak meg akarta tenni ezt a lépést, ami hiába tartozott a legfőbb vágyai közé, mégsem történt meg.  
– Lyoka-kun!  
Ran hangja hirtelen rántotta ki őt a gondolatai közül, és ijedtében majdnem sikerült belekennie a sminklemosót a szemébe.  
– Igen?  
A hangja halk volt, így korántsem volt benne biztos, hogy a másik gitáros meghallotta. Egyszerűen képtelen volt normálisan viselkedni a közelében, ezek közé tartozott az alacsony hangerő is, amelyet a férfival szemben ütött meg.  
– Maya azt mondta, szeretnéd nekem ma megmutatni a nyuszidat. Igaz ez? – villantott meg Ran egy bájos, ártatlan mosolyt.  
Lyoka egy pillanatra félrenézett, de csak annyi időre, hogy a tekintetével megkeresse Mayáét, és gondolatban kikaparja a basszeros huncutul csillogó szemeit. Aztán minden figyelmét Ranra összpontosította.  
– Persze, semmi akadálya – egyezett bele. Végül is, egy olyan fél óra alatt túleshetnek a nyuszi látogatáson.  
– Hurrá! – kacagott Ran. – Akkor az épület mögött megvárlak!  
És így is lett. Miután Lyoka Kazuha segítségével megszabadult a póthajtól, és sikeresen hárította Maya csipkelődéseit, nem beszélve Daiki mindentudó tekintetéről, kisétált az épület mögé, hátán a gitártokjával. Egyből észrevette Rant, és a saját szívdobogásától majdhogynem megsüketülve lépett a másik gitáros mellé, aki abban a pillanatban beléje karolt. Forróság vágtatott végig a karján át egészen a gerince a tövéig.  
A hűvös nyári estében így ballagtak el a zsúfolt metróállomásig, ahol bár Ran eleresztette őt, egész úton érezte az apró kezeket a bőrén. Szinte bemenekült a lakásába, csak azt nem vette számításba, hogy amikor fordul becsukni az ajtót, Ran is ott fog állni, és épp a cipőjét veszi le. Lyoka még időben elkapta őt, ahogy a férfi kibillent az egyensúlyából.  
– Na, merre van a nyuszi? – érdeklődött lelkesen a másik gitáros, mire Lyoka a kicsi nappaliba vezette őt. A fehér színű, fekete foltokkal tarkított jószág egyből mozgolódni kezdett a ketrecében, ahogy meghallotta közeledni a gazdáját. Lyoka lágy mosollyal emelte le a ketrec tetejét, szinte teljesen megfeledkezve az ajtóban álló Ranról, aki pár pillanat múlva már mellette álldogálva simogatta az állat puha bundáját.  
– Tudod, tisztára olyan, mint te, Lyoka! – jegyezte meg, mire a férfi zavartan pillantott a nyuszira. Nem értette a hasonlatot.  
– Ezt hogy érted?  
Ran felkuncogott.  
– Hát, külsőre is van bennetek valami, de mindketten ugyanolyan kis félénkek vagytok, az előbb alig merte hagyni, hogy hozzáérjek, most meg egész jól elvan velem. Te meg, amit a koncert előtt műveltél az öltözőben… – kacagott Ran. – Igazából, nem is mondott nekem Maya semmit. Mármint… A nyuszival kapcsolatban.  
Lyoka egyre értetlenebbül hallgatta a másik gitárost. Maya elárulta az érzéseit? Ezért még kapni fog, az egyszer biztos!  
– Megkérdeztem tőle a koncert után, hogy bejövök-e neked, mivel mindig annyira zavarba jössz, amikor a közeledben vagyok. Először nem akaródzott beszélnie, aztán mikor mondtam neki, hogy csak azért kérdezem, mert szerintem nagyon helyes pasi vagy, egyből megeredt a nyelve – mesélte Ran. Most nem mosolygott, nem nevetett, a hangja egészen komoly volt.  
Aztán az ujjai már nem a nyuszi bundáját, hanem Lyoka szürkés tincseit simították, ahogy finom, lágy csókba vonta a férfit, aki először fel sem fogta, mi történik. Amikor realizálta, hogy azok a puha ajkak, amelyeket az övéit ízlelik Ranhoz tartoznak, a férfihez, akire mindig is vágyott, egyből átkarolta az alacsonyabbik derekát.  
– Szeretlek, Lyoka – motyogta Ran, egy pillanatra megszakítva a csókot, mielőtt Lyoka végre megtudhatta, milyen érzés, amikor egy hűvös fémgömbbel díszített, kíváncsi nyelvecske feltérképezi a száját.


End file.
